The present invention relates to an auxiliary switch attachment block for electromagnetic switchgear with a hammer head shaped, positive-engagement coupling between the contact bridge carrier of the electromagnetic switchgear and the contact bridge carrier of the auxiliary switch in general, and more particularly an improved auxiliary switch attachment block of this type.
In a known arrangement of the above-mentioned type (European Patent Application No. EPO 045 683), the positive-engagement coupling extends over the entire hammer head. The contact bridge carriers of the electromagnetic switchgear and of the auxiliary switch are guided in separate housings. Because of these factors, it is not possible to preclude the jamming of the contact bridge carriers against each other and influencing of the drive of the electromagnetic switchgear with respect to friction that must be avoided.
Thus, there is a need for an auxiliary switch attachment block of the above-mentioned type which is improved with respect to adaptation and stability.